streetfighterfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One late night
Denial Westopolis Downtown. Apartment block. The door to one apartment was opened by it's owner, the world renowned hero; Sonic the Hedgehog. Dressed in his newly bought purple gi with black hems; and purple pants with black side stripes, along with his purple fighting gloves, duel black belts with silver buckle, and a black headband. On his feet were his iconic red sneakers. Behind was Juri Han, his new sparring partner. She had bought him his outfit that he was wearing at the time. "And this is my place." Sonic spoke. It was a relativly simple apartment. With blue wallpaper on all of the walls and red curtains covering the double glazing window that looked out into the streets. There was a 50 inch plasma screen TV on a stand before a wooden table and a black leather couch in the middle of the living room. To the left, behind the couch, was the modern kitchen. To the right; a wooden door that lead into the bedroom, that connected with the bathroom. "Not a bad joint here, big blue." Juri replied, calling him by the nickname she had given him for reasons currently unknown. "It is nice, but i'm hardly ever here. Always off seeking adventure." The Hedgehog chuckled. "So you don't find any adventure at home...?" Juri was speaking in a smooth tone for some reason. "Nah. Nothing here really but TV and a few game consoles." Sonic shrugged. "Nothing ever peaked your interest... In the... Bedroom?" Juri had a sly grin across here face. "Oh no, Juri, i know what you're doing here." Sonic shuck his head. "Oh come on... It'll be so much fun." Juri chuckled. "Nu-huh. No way. We train and nothing more. That was the agreement." Sonic refused her offer. Juri pushed Sonic down onto the couch before he could react. The sudectress licked her lips as she swayed her hips and ran her fingers through her hair. "Don't be so blind Sonic... I can do whatever you want. Ask and i will fulfill." Juri grinned. "I'm not going along with your games Juri... No matter how much you try." Sonic retorted. "Oh you'll play along... My sweet... Little... Hog..." Juri purred. Juri held Sonic down and crawled on top of him like a cowgirl, pushing him down. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that he couldn't free himself. She watched him squirm with a frightening grin upon her face. He was rubbing against her as he squirmed and she enjoyed it. Sonic stopped squirming when he realised what was going on. "Ooh... Submission. Gonna let me take over so easily?" Juri chuckled. "Oh come on Juri, lemme go. I only wanted to train." Sonic pleaded. "Too bad for you..." Juri grinned. Then came a knocking at the door... False saviour "Who is it?" Juri inquired. "Huh...? Sonic? Oh sorry dude... I didn't know you had company." Knuckles spoke from the other side of the door. "Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. I just popped 'round to see where'd you been today. But i understand that you're occupied." The Echidna responded. "Oh it's quite alright... We wern't busy... Yet." Juri interjected, looking at Sonic with a grin. "Well anyway, i can easily tell you tommorow anyway. I don't want to be intrusive..." Knuckles spoke. "You can tell me now." Sonic secretly begged for Knuckles to talk more. "Oh no. You're occupied, it would be wrong." Knuckles replied. "I have the time." Sonic continued. "No, no. I don't want to intrude... Have a good night." Knuckles was finishing off. "Bye." Juri called out as Knuckles left. She looked at the defenceless Sonic with a grin... Young night "So... How do you like your chances now?" Juri asked. "I really can't believe my luck..." Sonic sighed. "Neither can i... You are so lucky to get this oppurtunity." Juri purred. "Well... You win then Juri. Do as you wish... I guess i can't deny i was checking you out when we met." Sonic gave in. "Hehe... You'll have the time of your life." Juri grinned. "Go on then. I guess i'm ready for ya." Sonic nodded. Juri took off Sonic's head band and dropped it to the side. She proceeded to take off his gi and gloves, and then undo his double belts. She took off his shoes and socks before proceeding to take away his pants. "We won't get that far if i don't bring out big blue... Just like at the warehouse." Juri grinned. "What!?" Sonic asked. "That night when we first met and i took you to my place after beating you at our little game... I may have had a little fun." Juri teased. "Not cool..." Sonic humphed. "Rise and shine, big blue." Juri licked her lips. She began to rub her pelvis against Sonic while looking him in the eyes with a suggestive grin. Sonic let out a small sigh as Juri moved back and forth. "Ooh... I felt a bumb." Juri noted. "I regret ever saying no..." Sonic moaned. His manhood had emerged from it's cover that all male mobians possesed. "Make it up to me then..." Juri grinned. She delicately ran her index finger along the slowly rising manhood, speeding it's growth. When it reached a relatively good growth, Juri took a hold of it with her right hand. She began to move her hand up and down Sonic's length; watching it grow and harden with a patient grin, all while Sonic moaned in pleasure. "Damn... Juri... I didn't think you had such... Oh god!" Sonic was cut off by Juri increasing her speed. "Grow... Momma wants a juicy meal now my sweet." Juri grinned. Juri let go upon the manhood reaching it's limit. Juri picked up Sonic and took him to the Hedgehog's bedroom, throwing him onto the soft bed. Juri took off the piece of clothing that covered her breasts, revealing her well endowned chest to Sonic. She slowly crawled onto and along the bed, stopping at Sonic's legs. "The night is young... Let's play a little first." Juri grinned. Just getting started Juri opened her mouth as wide as she could and wrapped her lips around Sonic's manhood. The blue blur let out a pleasured moan. Her mouth was so warm and moist. He could feel her tong wrap around and slide across his tip. "So... Damn... Big..." Juri choked out with a moan of joy. She began to bop her head back and forth along Sonic's manhood; sucking it as if it was a lolly pop each time she moved up and down, she licked the tip as often as she could as well. Sonic was moaning and slightly twitching with pleasure. Juri could feel the warmth of his length in her mouth and the vains pumping continuesly. Juri let out tired moans and gasps for air but never slowed down. She sucked harder and harder as Sonic twitched more. "Juri... I... I... Can't hold... It... In..." Sonic groaned, clenching the bed sheets. Juri looked at him with joyful eyes as she felt the fluids travel along his length. They burst forth with such fury that it overfilled Juri's mouth and began to stream out. Juri swallowed and licked her lips. It tasted like honey... She loved honey. She panted like a dog as Sonic basked in his pleasure. She wanted more... Much more. (W.I.P) Category:Fanfiction Category:Mature